A Lover's Duel
by Kagomee-H
Summary: He is the reigning Dueling Champ of Domino City. She is his best friend. When both face competition for the other's heart, who can claim victory? Rated for later on. R&R ON-HOLD
1. A Challenge for Téa?

**I am baaaack~ This would be my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so please enjoy. It is also the first of three stories. The Lover's Duel is about Yami Yugi (Atem) and T****é****a (Anzu) where Yami is separated from Yugi. It takes place in my own timeline. I own nothing. Yu-Gi-Oh owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**

_**Ages:**_

**Yami- 27  
****T****é****a- 24  
****Seto- 29  
****Serenity- 23  
****Joey- 26  
****Mai- 25  
****Tristan- 28  
****Yugi- 22  
****Grandpa- 67  
****Mokuba- 19  
****Cherie- 25  
****Camilla- 23**

**A Lover's Duel**

**Chapter One: A Challenger for T****é****a?**

'_Another boring day..'_ Thought a man with spikey hair that had long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe with some of the blond locks jutting upward as he walked around Domino City, wandering around with his hands in his pockets of his jeans. His five large spiked hair was colored black with magenta rims all along the edges. He looked around with his odd purple eyes until he spotted another man with blonde hair that seemed to use too much hair gel. "Joey, what's going on here?" He asked as he walked up with his solid blue boot-like shoes.

Joey Wheeler turned with a grimace on his face. "Yo, Yami. You're just in time for a duel that has everyone in Domino talking. Apparently a girl name Cherise said you were her guy, which made both Téa and Mai flip out. Now they're in a double-duel with Cherise and a girl called Camilla, who said I was dating her." Joey sighed and stood aside to show the four girls. "Camilla's using a fairy-type deck, while Cherise uses an Earth-based one."

Yami Wheeler nodded. "Mai has her Harpie Lady deck. And Téa has her Fairy/Spellcaster deck.. Pretty good match-up." He knew Téa's deck because he helped her build it once. But, perhaps she had changed it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yugi Motou walked up. "You're just in time, Yugi. It seems Téa and Mai are about to duel two girls that have the entire city believing I was "dating" one of them. I have no idea what you call 'dating' is, but I most certainly am not doing that." He grumbled slightly.

Yugi chuckled. "Dating is just like... Courting... In your old time. It's where you take a girl you like to food, movies or whatever you feel like." He explained. "And who said what?" When Joey finished relaying what he told Yami, Yugi shook his head. "Camilla's dating me, not you, Yami. Maybe it's because we happen to look alike. Well, I better watch and see."

Téa Gardner took a glance at the gathering crowd, seeing Yugi, Yami and Joey nodding at her while Tristan sped to their side before they sent out the holographic displays. Her brown shoulder-length hair looked like it was sectioned into two layers, consisting of a darker shade of brown inner layer, with the outer layer of a lighter shade bobbled a little when she nodded to Mai to show her their friends were there. Her blue eyes sparkled at Yami, who grinned before turning to talk to Tristan. Wearing a dark sleeveless shirt, a red skirt and a pair of white high-heeled boots, she wore the outfit that Mai helped her pick out. "I know I'm ready. Are you, Mai?" She asked her partner for the duel.

Mai Valentine laughed a little. "I better be. After all, I have a reputation to protect, even if I don't have to." She taunted lightly at Joey, who sniffed and looked away, blushing slightly as he talked to Yugi. Unlike Téa, Mai focused more on her breasts than her legs, wearing a sleeveless light purple vest and a white tank top and wore purple gloves. She also wore a dark purple mini-skirt and a deck holder strapped to her thigh for convinience. Her big poofed up blonde hair was another tradmark of hers, going down to her waist. Violet eyes matched both Yugi and Yami, which made them seem like siblings, which they weren't... Well, Yugi wasn't. But Yami took Joey's last name to keep it simple for himself. (Yami Valentine? More like Yami Wheeler) "Let's get this show on the road ladies." She taunted.

The other two were identical twins, one with blue eyes and short black hair and the other with green eyes and black hair. Camilla wore a light blue summer dress and dark blue sandals while Cherie wore a dark pink summer dress with red sandals. Camilla glared at the two. "Quit gabbering and start battling." Her French accent made Yami cover up a laugh with a cough.

Téa and Cherie held their arms with the duel disk on as all four holographic displays were shot out, two going to Téa and Mai's side, the others going besides Camilla and Cherise. "It's time to duel!" The four called out. After they drew their hands, it was Téa's turn.

"I draw." She said, looking at her hand. _'Not a bad hand.'_ She thought. In her hand were three monsters: Dancing Fairy, Des Koala and Red Archery Girl, Two spells: De-Spell ad Silver Bow and Arrow and a trap: Waboku. "I lay down three cards and place a monster face down. That ends my turn." She said.

Camilla was the next to go and she layed down three cards and ended her turn. (Sorry... I'm not one for the details of dueling, so I'll just say what they did for the first turns then go into which one wins). Cherise laid down two cards and placed a monster in defense. Mai summoned her Harpie Lady in defense mode and set down a card.

-7 turns later-

Téa drew the one card she recieved from Grampa Motou, a Dark Magician Girl. She glanced at Mai, who gave a very small smile. Her Harpie Lady's Sisters were out as well as Harpie's Pet Dragon. "I sacrifice my Magician of Faith to summon the Dark Magician Girl! Now, shall we, Mai?" She asked, getting a nod. "Now, Dark Magician Girl.."

"Ladies.."

"Finish this!" They commanded together.

The two attacked, bringing the other two's lifepoints to zero, winning the match. Mai and Téa gave a happy high-five while Camilla smiled and noticed Yugi standing besides Yami, who went with Tristan and Joey to talk to Mai and Téa.

"Way to go, girls." Yami said, sticking both hands into his pockets and smiling. "I had a feeling you would win."

"Thanks Yami." Téa said, smiling before both turned to see Joey and Mai arguing for the fifth time that day. "Hard to believe they even like the other, huh?"

Yami nodded and ducked when Joey was sent their way. "Yeah, but I must admit it's a fun show." He chuckled. His height made him a head taller than Téa, roughly the same height as Tristan or Seto Kaiba. "I've never understood the girls here. Why would I appeal to 'em? Even though I'm the reigning Duel Monsters champion, I still am confused about everything." He shrugged and turned to walk away when Cherise stomped over to the two.

"Je me le procurer! You two are the one who are dating!" She said in her own French voice.

Yami blinked as Téa turned bright red. "You misunderstand. Téa's my best friend. She just understands I'm not looking nor am I interested in dating as of right now. If I was, I think I would have a better chance of getting someone like Joey." He laughed a little.

"Pas moyen! You two must be dating. If I can't prove it with words, I challenge Téa to a Shadow Game." Cherise exclaimed.

Téa and Yami both looked shocked as the rest of the group joined them at the words Shadow Game. Even Camilla stared at her sister. "But, chère sœur, we must not. They won."

Cherise wasn't paying attention and walked back to her spot. "Allons, ma chérie. We shall begin the instant you accept."

Téa didn't like Shadow Games, but if she turns it down.. It'll make her look like she doesn't care. If she loses.. "What if I lose?" She asked.

"Eh bien, you will let the man be my petit ami. If I lose, I'll leave you two alone." Cherise said.

**Wow. What'll Téa choose? Either have Yami become Cherise's boyfriend or have him stay with her. Find out in Chapter Two: Téa's Decision. Thanks for reading. Review, favorite and I'll see you again!**

**Je me le procurer- I get it  
Pas moyen- No way  
chère sœur- dear sister  
Allons, ma chérie- Come, my deary (Darling, but I liked deary)  
Eh bien- Well  
petit ami- Boyfriend**

**À plus tard (See You Later)  
~Kagomee-H.**


	2. Téa's Choice and a First?

**I am baaaack~ This would be my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so please enjoy. It is also the first of three stories. The Lover's Duel is about Yami Yugi (Atem) and Téa (Anzu) where Yami is separated from Yugi. It takes place in my own timeline. I own nothing except for Cherise and Camilla, my two French-peoples. I don't own the song Crazy for This Girl By Evan and Jaron. Yu-Gi-Oh owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Ages:**

**Yami- 27  
Téa- 24  
Seto- 29  
Serenity- 23  
Joey- 26  
Mai- 25  
Tristan- 28  
Yugi- 22  
Grandpa- 67  
Mokuba- 19  
Cherie- 25  
Camilla- 23**

**A Lover's Duel**

**Chapter Two: Téa's Choice and a First?**

Téa looked to Mai and the others, who nodded, deciding she deserved to gain experience in the Shadow Games. Feeling confident, she looked to Yami, who was studying Cherise closely before nodding in her direction. Stepping forward, she smiled at Cherise. "I accept the challenge. Just don't go crying when I win." She picked up that habit from watching Joey duel, whom she noticed recovered from Mai's assault and was hiding besides Tristan and smiling a little.

Cherise laughed a little and held out her hand, summoning forth the darkness all have been in at one time or another. "Êtes-vous prêt? Well, let's go." She taunted. (Again, I don't like describing the duels, I'm mostly the Hanky-Panky person :P)

Téa was sweating, as was Cherise as they had managed to keep their life points equal throughout the duel. Téa had three monsters on the field while Cherise did not as Téa finally drew her strongest card, her Dark Magician. She sacrificed her Penguin Knight and Skull Servant to summon him alongside the Dark Magician Girl. With her final command, the two combined their attacks to win the match for her.

Téa knew now that she now has one more thing left to do. She couldn't wait until the next batch of challengers came to challenge her for Yami. She paused on that thought. He wasn't hers, and probably never will be. Sighing, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yami give her a thumbs up and walk towards her.

"Nicely done, Téa. I knew I you could do it." He said, grinning just as another crowd of 'fangirls' found him. "Uhh. Can we run and talk?" He asked, getting a nod and the group started running.

Téa laughed slightly. "To think, years ago, we'd be chasing them to get them away from Yugi when you were Yami. Now, it's them chasing us." She noted, getting all to laugh, except Yami, who was blinking at her.

**_She rolls the window down _**  
**_And she _**  
**_Talks over the sound _**  
**_Of the cars that pass us by _**  
**_And I don't know why _**  
**_But she's changed my mind _**

Joey looked at Yami and noticed the odd look in his friend's eyes and knew he had fallen for Téa. "Say, Yami. Let's hide back at the shop. I bet Gramps wouldn't mind.. Mention it to Téa." He winked and gave his own thumbs up.

Yami blinked and grinned, returning the gesture. "Say. Téa, perhaps we could hide at the shop. You know, until they leave." He suggested.

Téa smiled and nodded. "Good idea, Yami. Let's head there now!" She said, taking only Yami while the others lead the fangirls away.

**_Would you look at her _**  
**_She looks at me _**  
**_She's got me thinking about her constantly _**  
**_But she don't know how I feel _**  
**_And as she carries on without a doubt _**  
**_I wonder if she's figured out _**  
**_I'm crazy for this girl _**  
**_Yea I'm crazy for this girl_**

Yami leaned against the wall of the place Kaiba Seto gave him. He called it a 'house' of some sort. Ever since he beat Seto once more, Seto finally acknowledged them as friends. "Thank Seto for giving me this place that's close to the shop. I remember we all had a slumber party here the month I was separated from Yugi. Mai was nice enough to get you some clothes in here." He opened one of the doors into a large room. "Kaiba calls this a guest bedroom. I figured you'd be needing a place to stay since you were finishing up classes at the college." He said over his shoulders with a grin before heading down the hall. "Oh! I believe that room also has a bathroom attached." He added before vanishing into another bedroom.

Téa blushed lightly at the mention of staying at Yami's house for five months. Sighing, she went to find the living room to relax for a while. She swore those fangirls of Yami's could make her lose more wieght that she didn't want to lose. Hearing a door open, she relaxed more, seeing out of the corner of her eye that it was Yami's bedroom door that opened. He must have taken a shower, because he had a loose shirt and baggy sweatpants on and was drying his hair. "Thanks again for allowing me to stay here."

**_She was the one to hold me _**  
**_The night _**  
**_The sky fell down _**  
**_And what was I thinking when _**  
**_The world didn't end _**  
**_Why didn't I know what I know now _**

Yami paused and smiled, sitting beside her and turning the tv on. "Don't mention it. Joey brought it up one day. Somehow, he overheard you talking to Serenity about how you needed a place to stay. Besides, it'd give this place some warmth." He chuckled a little before blinking at the tv.

_'This is breaking news. Apparently the popular duelest know as The King of Games has been charged with assault. The victim is too shaken up to speak. One witness noticed the famous duelist hanging around a public park, harassing young Cherise LaBlae and her twin sister Carmilla LaBlae. Now. Carmilla is dating Yugi Motou, grandson of Solomon Motou, the Card Shop owner. As of right no-'_

Yami shook his head and scoffed. "Geez. She swore to leave me be. Fine. I can arrange a little visit to that mind of hers. I'll be back before you know it." He smiled softly before storming to his room.

Téa blinked and was shocked. Even at Yami, she's never seen Yami so mad before. She knew better than to stop him, but he had to know what she heard in her head during the shadow game. "Wait, Yami. I have to let you know something. She planned this since the beginning of our shadow game! This is exactly what she wants. She told me in my thoughts that she wanted you to get into her head so she could use you. Please, don't do this." She said to his closed door. When there was no response, she frowned at the door and went to her room instead, to get ready for bed, noticing how late it truly was by looking at the clock.

**_Would you look at her _**  
**_She looks at me _**  
**_She's got me thinking about her constantly _**  
**_But she don't know how I feel _**  
**_And as she carries on without a doubt _**  
**_I wonder if she's figured out _**  
**_I'm crazy for this girl _**  
**_Yea I'm crazy for this girl_**

Looking at a group photo, with Mai and Joey nose-to-nose in another temper flare, Yugi and Carmilla, whom the group took to quickly, both smiling and her, Yami and Serenity at Serenity's 22nd birthday. Even Kaiba and Mokuba were there. Deciding to take a shower, she sighed and placed the emerald necklace Yami gave her on her 25th birthday beside the picture and left to the en suite bathroom.

While in the shower, Téa wondered if she'd ever have what she always dreamt as when she was a girl: a family, a career and someone that loved her for everything she did. When she pictured herself in that, she was married to Yami. And that made her both blush and wonder how Yami would feel inside of her. The thought made her cheeks warm up as she left the bathroom, wearing a robe that must've meant to be Serenity's that one time, because it was smaller than her own. Too busy in her thoughts, she plopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Seeing a familiar shadow at the edge of her vision, she sat up and smiled. "How long have you been there, Yami?" She asked.

**_Right now _**  
**_Face to face _**  
**_All my fears _**  
**_Pushed aside _**  
**_And right now _**  
**_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life _**  
**_With you _**

A chuckle and the shadow shook his head. "Not long. I heard what you said outside my door. I hope you know I only let you think I'd do that to let me figure out how to go about this thing. I had to ask Tristan how to really do the question right." He sighed and sat down next to her. "To be honest, I would rather face Yami Marik again than try to explain things to you."

Téa smiled and placed a hand on his, patting it lightly, causing him to look at her directly in the eyes. "Take your time. No need to force it out. Remember, I'm paitent. I mean I had to deal with Tristan and Joey's fights before Mai came around." She smiled more.

**_Would you look at her _**  
**_She looks at me _**  
**_She's got me thinking about her constantly _**  
**_But she don't know how I feel _**  
**_And as she carries on without a doubt _**  
**_I wonder if she's figured out _**  
**_I'm crazy for this girl _**  
**_Yea I'm crazy for this girl_**

Yami smiled and took her hand in his, noticing how it fit in his perfectly, small and delicate, yet strong, like her. "Well, the moment I actually met you, when I was unsure of who I was, I felt drawn to you. Yugi was the one to explain and understand what I still couldn't. The moment we went back to find my identity, I could imagine what it'd be like to actually have you at my side, not as a friend, but a bride and wife. What I'm trying to ask is... Téa Gardner, would you be by my side as my wife, best friend and partner?" He asked.

Téa swore she could not have answered in words, but she only nodded, trying to both find her voice and her emotions that had shot up into her throat. Placing her other hand on the outside of his, she nodded again. He didn't need to say it, the way he worded his proposal was all she needed to hear to know he loved her, as she did him. Before she could finally answer, he had her swooped her up into his arms and spun them around, causing her to cling to his neck and shoulders, giggling.

**_Would you look at her _**  
**_She looks at me _**  
**_She's got me thinking about her constantly _**  
**_But she don't know how I feel _**  
**_And as she carries on without a doubt _**  
**_I wonder if she's figured out _**  
**_I'm crazy for this girl _**  
**_Yea I'm crazy for this girl_**

Yami knew that she understood how much she means to him. He realized ever since he first met her, he felt himself being pulled towards her, as he told her. Digging in his pocket, he sat back down with her in his lap and pulled out a box. According to Serenity and Mai, Téa didn't care about jewels much and wasn't someone to be girly. Keeping his arm around her back, he flipped the small box open, showing a beautiful ring that wouldn't seem too flashy. Taking it out, he slipped it on her finger, still wondering if this were some kind of illusion. "Mai and Serenity helped pick that out." He said, happy to see her smiling face as she looked at the ring.

Téa blinked back her tears again as she realized what this meant. They were, in other people's minds, 'out of the friend zone' permanently, when, to her, they were even better friends and soon-to-be lovers. "They just probably wanted to make sure I'd like it, which I actually love it." She knew she would always remember today, making a mental tick on her calender. When he placed her back on the bed and was at the door quickly, she suddenly remembered she was only in a bathrobe, and Serenity's! She heard his chuckle as he closed her door, probably going to his own room. Téa smiled and got into pajamas before climbing into her bed, falling asleep to peaceful dreams of her future with Yami.

**Okay. That was too long for updating. Sorry. xD I have classes now. More later! Whooot!  
~Kagomee-H.**


	3. Picking Out a Dress

**I am baaaack~ This would be my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so please enjoy. It is also the first of three stories. The Lover's Duel is about Yami Yugi (Atem) and Téa (Anzu) where Yami is separated from Yugi. It takes place in my timeline. I own nothing except for Cherise, Camilla, Téa's old boyfriend, Byron, and a few others that will play a part later on. I do not own the song 'Wedding Dress (English Cover)' Tommy C & JReyez ****does. Now, the lyrics may be off, but they were the closest to the actual translation that I could get. Yu-Gi-Oh owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Ages:**

**Yami- 27  
Téa- 24  
Seto- 29  
Serenity- 23  
Joey- 26  
Mai- 25  
Tristan- 28  
Yugi- 22  
Grandpa- 67  
Mokuba- 19  
Cherise- 25  
Camilla- 23  
Byron-28**

**A Lover's Duel**

**Chapter Three: Picking Out a Dress**

Téa, Serenity, Camilla and Mai started out with hunting down the bridesmaids dresses that would fit each personality, bringing Yugi, Joey and even Seto Kaiba. Tristan, Mokuba and Grandpa Motou took care of Yami for finding a tux. The press was spreading the joyous news that the most eligible duelist in Domino was getting married. Most eager fans were shocked and saddened by the news, while everyone else clearly celebrated the news.

"Téa? Can we PLEASE see l'anneau?" Camilla asked.

**_Never should've let you go  
Never found myself at home  
Ever since that day that you walked  
Right out the door_**

Téa sighed and held out her ring finger, still in awe herself that he proposed less than two months ago. For two long months, he'd made sure he was always by her side, should another disappointed fan go after her. "I just think I'm dreaming. If I am, this dream I'd rather not wa-OW! Mai!" She yelped when Mai pinched her arm quickly.

"You aren't dreaming, deary.. Now! We have to get Kaiba here to help decide our dresses." She fluttered the four girls in like it was a candy shop, with the three guys dragging their feet. "Hurry you three!"

**_You were like my beating heart  
That I, I can't control  
Even though we've grown apart  
My brain can't seem to let you go_**

Joey mocked a salute. "Yes, ma'am.. Right away..." He turned to Kaiba. "How'd you get dragged into this?"

Kaiba pointed to Serenity. "She insisted.. Wouldn't take no for an answer.. It has to be a Wheeler thing."

_**Thinking back to the old times  
When you kept me up late at night  
We use to mess around  
Laugh and play, fuss and fight**_

Joey grinned. "Yup, me and Seren are stubborn as hell.."

Yugi chuckled. "That's true.. I bet At- Who's that guy talking to Téa?" He pointed to a brown-haired man who had intercepted the girls.

Joey frowned. "That's Byron Loganson... Téa's old boyfriend, I believe."

_**I guess it's too late,  
I'm dancing this dance alone  
This chapters done, the story goes on**_

Téa, on the other hand, was frozen from shock before recovering. "Byron... Hi.. How're you?"

"Heard you got engaged, doll-face. I never thought you a sucker. The guy's a player. Yami Wheeler just happens to show up out of no where and you wind up engaged." Byron said, laying his arm on her shoulders.

She shrugged off the arm and walked towards Mai. "Byron, he's a great guy, unlike you. And don't think I'm weak anymore, I have friends that are like bodyguards to me and Yami." She saw Joey and the others finally catch up. "And I could say the same for you, Byron. congratulations on your own engagement.."

_**Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free**_

Byron shrugged and took her hand, staring at the ring and whistled. "Damn... He must've earned a lot of money, er, working to afford this rock. Seriously, doll-face... I broke my engagement yesterday and I want you back. I was stupid.. I'll change."

Téa shook his hand away and rested her hands on her hips as she walked away. "I believe me and friends are here looking for my wedding dress. Let's go-Byron! Let go of me now!" She demanded as Joey and Mai both cracked their knuckles and Kaiba stood in front of Serenity. Yugi put Camilla behind him, just incase.

_**But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you**_

Byron had a grin that made Téa want to puke all over him. "I always loved that fiery spirit of yours, doll. And, by the looks of it, you've curved out well. I wonder if Yami would be-" He was interrupted by Joey's fist connecting with his face, just as Mai's boot came up and hit him in his sacks.

"Watch your mouth!" Joey said.

"Behave, you rotten codpole!" Mai said at the same time, causing both to look at each other and turn away. Seto dragged Bryon out and ordered the security to take him off the property while Mai took the girls back to look for some dresses.

Téa sat on a chair while Mai, Camilla and Serenity tried on bridesmaids dresses, each one fitting into a different design. "Oh, Mai.. That one is you!" She exclaimed at a beaded strapless satin ball gown with the organza beaded inset that added a glamorous touch to the all over satin look as well as emphasizing Mai's natural curves. Seto elbowed Joey an nodded at Mai, grinning a little when Joey nearly passed out at the sight. "Plus, that black looks amazing!"

_**In that wedding dress, dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress  
See you in that wedding dress, dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no**_

Mai blinked and looked in a mirror. "I guess it is me! Wow. Plus, it's not all fluffy and poofy. Awesome." She smiled and went back to change, blushing when she saw that Joey had seen it.

Next was Camilla and she wore a one shoulder bodice that featured an eye-catching and stunning embellished neckline, pleated detail that shaped her gorgeous silhouette. The long satin skirt was dramatic and created curves in all the right places. "I truly think this one is me, non?" She asked, twirling around to show off the rest.

_**Snappin out this misery  
Depression this ain't me  
But I always turn around  
180 degrees**_

Joey and the guys had joined Téa, who nodded in agreement. Yugi grinned and gave a thumbs-up. "Perfect, really." He leaned over to Joey and whispered the next part. "Should be fun for me to figure out how to get her **out** of that."

Téa rolled her eyes as Serenity walked in. "Wow... I can't believe that is you, Seren. Truly amazing!"

Serenity wore a strapless empire bodice that had a ruched waist that flattered her figure, a tiered organza A-Line skirt that, by Téa's standard, looked utterly romantic. The rest was a ball gown silhouette that was dramatic as well as slimming. Like Camilla and Mai, she also wore it in black. "Thanks, Téa... I never thought I'd look good in black like Mai and Camilla."

_**You got control of me  
And I, I can't explain  
Somebody call 911 Emergency  
Before I go insane**_

Joey gaped and shook his head before seeing that Seto only stared at her, which was fine by him at the moment. "Are you even my sister? Look like mom almost. I guess while I was away, you grew up big time." He joked lightly.

Serenity smiled. "You think so? I did, didn't I?" She walked over and hugged her brother. "Don't worry, Joey. I'll still be your sister, no matter what you think." Grinning, she took Téa's hand and dragged her back with her. "Okay, your turn, Téa."

_**Since you've moved on  
You took a piece of me give it back  
So much pain in my chest  
Blacking out, heart attack**_

Téa blinked and smiled as the girls went out to pick out a dress for her. While they were gone, Cherise showed up. "Cherise..." Téa said, blinking and backing up a little.

"Ne pas, I'm truly sorry for everything. I should've listened. I guess I was just jaloux. Please forgive me." She asked.

**_I guess it's too late,  
I'm dancing this dance alone  
It's too late_**

Téa smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Cherise. I forgive you. At the time, I can imagine being jealous of Yami. I still have to deal with all his fangirls giving me glares when I'm with him. You can help find a dress." **[I'll leave the dress a surprise for the next chapter!]**

After picking out the dresses, Téa and the rest left with their purchases, including the shoes and other things. Serenity couldn't stop smiling from her brother's comment earlier as they met up with Yami, Mokuba, Tristan and Grandpa Motou in the food court.

_**Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free**_

"I take it something was good?" Tristan asked, motioning for Serenity to take his arm when she took Seto's instead and went to pick out a place to sit. "What did that jerk do to her?" He demanded of Joey, grabbing his collar and bringing him to his face.

"Hands off! I have no idea, but it was because of Seto that Serenity can even be in the wedding. He bought her her dress, plus all the others. It's something that she wanted and he gave her." Joey replied, smacking the hands away and joining his sister and former-rival.  
_**  
But if you believe that you belong with him  
**__**Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you**_

Téa shook her head and sighed. "Tristan, lighten up. It's not like- wait... you like Serenity, don't you?" She concluded, seeing Yami blink and Tristan look away, blushing. "That explains his over-protectiveness of her whenever Seto's not around. Plus, look at how he reacted when Serenity's surgery was a success."

Tristan gulped and nodded. "I can't help it. Serenity's.. Well, special... Any guy can fall for her.." He sighed and walked over, leaving Téa with Yami.

_**In that wedding dress, dress**_  
_**Oh see you in that wedding dress, dress**_  
_**See you in that wedding dress, dress**_  
_**Oh see you in that wedding dress, oh no**_

"You think he cares for her?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I figured it out after seeing his actions just now. That is a girl's clear hint a guy likes her: the guy gets very defensive of her." Téa explained as they joined their friends and saw Joey glaring at Tristan. "But, it's normal. Tristan was there for her, but not really the one she likes."

"Ahh. Then Tristan must be jealous of Seto."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Mai chuckled and sipped on her soda. "Never figured someone like Tristan could even be jealous, since he hangs around someone like Joey." She taunted, grinning like a cat that just had some milk at Joey.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tristan demanded, while Joey sent Mai a glance that showed his irritation.

The others knew exactly what Mai meant and broke out in chuckles, even Seto had a grin. "Nice one. Almost like how he gets fired up with monkey or dog comment." Seto added, recieving the same glare Mai just did. Serenity hid a smile before giggling a little and taking a sip of her soda.

"Now now. Enough making fun of my brother, even if it is fun." Serenity said, patting to calm down Joey.

Joey sighed and banged his head on the table. "Why me? Why pick on me and not Tristan?" He turned and saw a familiar face. "Yo, Duke."

**That's it for this chapter! Next one is coming up!  
~~Kagomee-H.**


	4. A Protective Brother

**I am baaaack~ This would be my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so please enjoy. It is also the first of three stories. The Lover's Duel is about Yami Yugi (Yami) and Téa (Anzu) where Yami is separated from Yugi. It takes place in my timeline. I own nothing except for Cherise, Carmilla, Téa's old boyfriend, Byron, and a few others that will play a part later on. Yu-Gi-Oh owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I will call Yami Yugi: Yami, so hope there's no confusion. =/**

**Ages:**

**Yami Yugi- 27  
Téa- 24  
Seto- 29  
Serenity- 23  
Joey- 26  
Mai- 25  
Tristan- 28  
Yugi- 22  
Mokuba- 19  
Duke- 25  
Rex-21**

**A Lover's Duel**

**Chapter Four: A Protective Brother**

"Yo, Duke."

"Well, if it isn't Joey the Puppy." Duke teased before smiling at Serenity. "How's it goin, Serenity?"

"Fine. Thanks to Seto, I get to be a part of a wedding!" She stated, hugging Seto before returning to her drink. She blinked and looked at Joey. "What does he mean, big brother, by 'Joey the Puppy'?"

"Let's say for a week I was his lap dog, but Yami saved my hide, only letting me be that for a few moments." Joey explained, rubbing his head.

Yami replied, chuckling at the memory of Joey wearing that dog suit. "That was kind of funny, though."

"No, it wasn't. Those darn cheerleaders scared me more than Mai." Joey shuddered at the memory.

"You humiliated my big brother? Geez, what a real jerk." Serenity scoffed. "What else did he do to you, Joey?"

Joey mentally smirked while pretending to shake. "He even ordered me around like a dog, too." _'Beware, Dukey. My sis can really get ticked off when she wants. Don't let that soft and sweet face fool ya.. Oops, too late.'_

"HOW COULD YOU! OOOH! Why didn't I see what a jerk you were to my brother?" Serenity nearly snarled, slamming both hands on the table before storming off.

"Serenity, I.. I didn't.." Duke stuttered, frowning. "Man... I blew it."

"Yeah. Serenity has a bad of temper as I do on my bad days.. But, worse. And even though she may look forgiving, it's really hard to get forgiveness from her." Joey explained, eating a few fries before sighing and standing up. "I'll go cool her down, eh? Kaiba? Don't think about messing with my little sister or I'll give ya a good poundin!"

"I do what I want to do. However, I was just going to soften this guy up. If anyone's gonna be a jerk, it's me." Seto explained calmly and giving Duke a right hook before heading off to calm down Serenity.

"What a punch... He seems to be well-rounded." Yami said as he shrugged at Yugi. "It's hard to believe that's the same Kaiba that wanted to duel me non-stop. I think your sister helped changed Kaiba."

Mokuba nodded. "He isn't even engrossed with developing new machines. Well, he is, just not as much as he used to ever since the duel disks were huge hits."

Joey frowned and glared into his food. "That Kaiba... So help me if he hurts Serenity... There will be no forgiving my actions."

Téa leaned over and whispered to Yami. "I believe Joey's a little protective. I can tell that there's something stirring up between Serenity and Kaiba. That would be the only main reason Joey's so on edge around Kaiba."

"I think Seto better tread carefully." He replied as he saw that Mai and Joey were already arguing again, entwining his fingers with hers before seeing both Bakura and Marik Ishtar walking around and chuckling. "Today must be a special day. First we meet up with Duke, who's still unconscious it seems, and now Marik and Bakura."

Tristan blinked and waved the two over. "Hey you two. Marik, how's Ishizu?"

"She's great. By the way, she told me that you and Téa are getting married." Marik said, smiling.

"Yeah." Yami chuckled when Yugi looked down at the puzzle. "Hard to believe I was sealed in there for so long with no memories of who I was. That was until Ishizu told us that day about me being the Pharaoh."

Yugi nodded. "I still remember finishing this puzzle. At first I admit I was a little afraid, especially how you would've done anything for my grandpa."

"Well, I was just picking up on your determination and I guess it kind of over powered me." Yami explained as Seto returned with a red-eyed Serenity.

"Serenity! You alright?" Joey asked. "What this jerk do now?"

"Nothing... He's the one that actually found me." Serenity explained. "I somehow winded up dueling some wierdo... And the guy took St. Joan, the card you gave me, Téa." She sniffled. "As if it weren't enough, the guy also took Forgiving Maiden, my favorite card."

"What?! Okay, what did the creep look like? I'll give him the pleasure of meeting my fist!" Joey growled.

"I couldn't see his face.. Perhaps Seto did..."

"I did. I have it covered, but you can get a good hit in, being her brother and all. I'd do the same in your place." Kaiba said.

"Whoever did that is a real loser. Picking on a defenseless girl is a bad idea. I'd like to get ahold of him too." Mai said. "Mess with my friends and you'll get me mad."

Serenity ran to hug Mai. "Thanks, Mai!" She smiled just before bodyguards of Seto's walked up holding someone between them.

"Wait.. Isn't.. that.." Yugi started.

"Rex Raptor!" They all stated.

"Uhh, hey guys... Wait.. Who's the girl next to Mai? She's the one I beat." Rex stated before blushing. "She sure is cute."

"Watch it you jerk! That happens to my sister! I owe you a good face rearrangement for taking her cards." Joey threatened, stepping in front of his sister and landing a good left hook to Rex's face. "That's for Serenity. Now give her back her cards, you snake."

Rex shook his head after falling to the ground from the impact of Joey's fist. "Your sister? The one you were fighting for at the Duel Kingdom?"

"Rex, you weasel! I should have figured you were behind this! That's enough, Joey, lets just get outta here." Mai coaxed, bringing Serenity with her and Téa. "Let's take our purchases and go somewhere safer."

Téa nodded as she and Yami took Serenity from Mai, who went to go drag Joey away with the help of Tristan and Duke. "It's alright, Serenity. They'll take care of Rex."

"That's good.. I'm actually kind of.. dizzy.." Serenity said before falling unconscious.

"Serenity?" Yami asked before feeling her forehead. "Joey! Got a problem!"

"What?" Joey asked.

"Serenity's ill!" Téa said as Joey rushed over and moved aside so he could take his sister.

"Serenity? Hey, sis, you alright?" Joey asked worriedly before glaring at Rex. "What did you do to her? So help me if you did anything, DinoBoy! Eh, we have bigger things to worry about. Let's get her to a hospital." He took her into his arms and got ready to run when Seto motioned to the limo he had. "Thanks." He muttered before handing her in to Yami and Téa, nearly going back to wipe the ground with Rex, but Tristan and Duke shoved him inside the limo as they awaited Seto.

Seto gave directions to the closest hospital and stepped in, glancing between Joey and Serenity. "Rex is getting taken care of as we speak. I made sure that he'll never duel again. Also, I got back her cards he took."

Joey nodded. "I'll never be able to thank you enough, Kaiba... Really, there has to be something I can do to repay you." He said, watching his sister.

"Don't bother. There's nothing of use from you I don't already have. I really hate being a charity case and I should've stopped it after I saved Téa." Seto grumbled. "Let's just say, you already paid it off by saving Mokuba so many times."

"Bro, stop being a fridgid guy. These are my friends at least. Surely you can't warm up to them like me?" Mokuba asked before shrugging. "I give up. Trying to get you to see you have friends, despite what you think, is too hard." He looked out the window and sighed in relief. "We're here. Let's get her inside and quickly!"

"Don't tell me twice. Yami, mind holding Seren until I get out?" Joey asked.

"Why not me?" Tristan asked. "After all, I'm out first."

"Don't think I was blind to how you and Duke fought over her on the blimp during the Duel City Finals. If I give her over to either of you, you'll just think I'll let that show that I let you. Yami's more trustworthy of the two of you, since he doesn't really _love_ Serenity, except for maybe being the closest to a sister." Joey explained and helped hand his sister out to Yami, being followed by Mai and Seto, who paused before leaving the limo. When he was out, Yami handed her back and followed behind him, Mai and Seto as Tristan and Duke brought up the rear.

"Welcome to Domino Municipal Hospital. How may I help you?" The nurse at the counter asked, smiling.

"My sister's very sick and I'm worried. She's been sick in the past as a girl and a few years ago had eye surgery to help correct her vision." Joey explained, staring down at Serenity as he mentioned her being sick when she was a girl.

"Name?"

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Alright, we'll take over from here. If you don't mind laying her over there and waiting, it won't be too long." The nurse replied, pointing at a bed before calling up a doctor.

"Hang in there, Seren.. I'll always be here, like I promised... Nothing will get between us, except for maybe a few walls and stuff." Joey promised before heading to the waiting room, keeping an eye on his sister. "She didn't look sick, though.."

"Well, she mentioned being dizzy right before she went unconscious." Téa mentioned, sitting by the standing Yami, who stared out the window before heading to the entrance. "Something up, Yami?"

"Yeah. Duke and Tristan are going at it and I'll make sure the two know why they're here." He explained, grinning slightly before walking out with Seto and seeing Tristan was about to knock Duke out, he darted over and dragged Tristan off, stepping in between the two. "Lay off. Relax, Tristan."

"I want to show that creep that he needs to lay off Serenity!" Tristan reasoned.

"And you don't?" Duke shot back over Seto's arm.

"Shut up, you two.. You're as annoying as Joey.. What makes you two think she wants that? To be fought over?" Seto asked calmly.

"Exactly. My sister's not a prize to be won, you idiots. Tristan, seriously, you never stopped trying to get her to noticed you... Even during the first rounds of the Battle City tournament, you tried everything to woo her. Don't think she didn't tell me about how you lied to her about my first duel and how hurt she was. As for the finals, I wasn't blind to see how you two seemed to always be bickering about her when she wasn't around." Joey snapped, walking slowly towards the four. "I'm not stupid. She's my baby sister, for God's sake. Let those two go at it, Yami... Let them make idiots out of themselves... Mai.. So, any news?" He asked, switching to worried brother.

"The test results are back and they want you to find out from them, even though they told me and Téa what was going on. Believe me, you want to know." Mai said sadly as she gave Joey the directions to Serenity's room, watching him dash off before turning to Tristan and Duke, who were trying to get around Seto and Yami. "I can't believe you two acting like neanderthals. Serenity's sick and all you two want to do is fight? Seriously, grow up already. Oh, Yami, Téa needs a shoulder right now. Strong as she is, she needs it."

"And you don't?" Yami asked, noting how Mai looked ready to cry herself as he walked up with Seto, leaving the two to resume brawling if they wanted.

"I'm used to it by now. Let's just get to Serenity's room and leave the little idiots to humiliate themselves, along with us and Serenity." Mai explained, leading the two to Serenity's room, where she went to comfort Joey if he needed it and Seto took a chair by Serenity.

Yami walked over to kneel next to Téa and took her hands. "What exactly is wrong with her?" He asked the doctor gently.

"Well, Ms. Wheeler is sick with something called lupus erythematosus, lupis for short, but it's nothing serious at the moment, just lots of fluids and rest and she'll be just fine. She also need to watch how much time she spends in the sun, eat healthy and be sure to excercise. It should be gone within two weeks if she keeps to this. Seeing her records from how quickly she healed from her eye surgery, I would actually put it that she'll be fine before the end of the week." The doctor explained.

"Thanks, Doc." Joey said, relief clearly visible on his face as he shook the doctor's hand and stood on the opposite side of Seto, taking his sister's hand as she slowly woke up. "Hey, sis... Gave me a scare.."

"..Sorry.. Am.. I alright?" She asked, slowly gaining her voice back.

"Yeah, nothing a lot of rest and stuff won't cure." Joey explained, smiling a little just as Tristan and Duke bolted in. "Jeez, you two, not so loud. Seren just woke up and I don't want to get her stressed again." He whispered angrily. "Ignore these two if you want, sis."

"Why? What happened?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing that you need to know, Serenity." Yami answered, sending his fiancée a look that told her he'll explain it later.

Téa nodded before she glanced at the clock, remembering she had to get to work at the shop. "Get well soon Seren. When you get out, let your brother know to call me." She smiled and gently hugged her before heading out the door, Yami following after saying his own farewells. "It good that Serenity's not seriously ill."

"Yeah. That's the last thing Joey needs to worry about." He replied as they were stopped by Mokuba.

"Want a lift to the shop? I'm sure Seto will be staying overnight with Joey, so they can each take shifts watching her." He suggested.

"Beats walking." Téa said as the two climbed into the limo and the driver drove off.

"I was wondering when the wedding's gonna happen so I can be sure not to plan a big meeting that day." Mokuba asked.

"Probably after Serenity's better, sometime next week." Yami said, recalculating the whole planning due to Serenity getting sick.

"That way she's still a part of it." Téa replied, yawning a little and snuggling into Yami's chest, falling asleep.

**Alright, shortish, but I have a brainblock right now. Lemme know what ideas ya guys have and I'll be sure to note ya and stuff.  
~~Kagomee-H.**


End file.
